Soccer and stealing the ball
by pretty misty blue
Summary: BC is praticing her soccer skills when some boy steals the ball from her. What happens when she catches him? I's all about the Greens. please review


I do not own this show.

* * *

Buttercup was at the park practicing her soccer skills. She was the caption of the soccer team and would like to stay that way. She never used her powers on the field though. It wouldn't be fair or as hard working. She grew a lot from her childhood. Don't get me wrong, she was the same tough tomboy but she found out boys were not as bad as she thought when she was younger.

She was kicking the ball, here and there, until someone stops it with their foot.

"Great, what do you want? "

"Nothing, but a new green soccer ball would be nice. Thanks for giving me one." He grabbed my ball and flew to the sun setting sky. I sighed. Why do I even bother?

I flew off after him. It didn't take long to catch up to him.

"I never knew you were a stalker? Am I that attractive to you?" He was laughing his butt off and it was bothering me how his joke was so true. No, not the stalking part, but he became a fine looking 16 year old and he was well toned. He was no longer a villain but he was still a trouble maker.

I decided to tackle him down – hard. I went full blast in the air and tackled him to the ground. Luckily, we were close to the ground so it hurt much.

We rolled over each other, trying to dominate the situation. The soccer ball was forgotten and was out of Butch's hands already, but the fight still continued. Buttercup won the little fight and was on top of Butch. Their faces close enough to look at each other deep in the eye. They both were breathing hard.

"BC, what the deal? You didn't have to tackle me down like that."

"I didn't feel like chasing you all day." I was so tired of practicing I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Are you ok? You look a little….sleepy." He had a look his face that surprised me so much I jumped off of him in an instant. He had care, worried, and if I dare say it, love all over his face.

"I'm good, but the real question is, are _you_ ok?" Butch tensed up now.

"What you mean?" He asked calmly but I knew the twitching with his hands meant otherwise.

"First off, you asked me if I was ok. Second, you had that look on your face you had when Blossom broke up with Brick, even though they got back together. What I'm saying is that day, you had care and worry on your face just like just a few minutes ago. "I had my hands crossed over my chest.

"WELL CAN'T I FEEL WORRIED FOR MY FRIEND WITHOUT BEING ABUSHED WITH LOGICALLY ANWERS AND QUESTIONS?!?!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE REASON WHY…?" He paused and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You're the reason why I try so hard at everything I do. BC, I don't like keeping this deep secret away from you."

I was anxious but I had a feeling like someone pouched me right in the jaw then dropped kicked me to the ground. Trust me, that's painfully, really. I wanted to know what the secret was.

"Butch what are you talking about?"

"BC, Buttercup, I think I love you."

"Oh." I had boyfriends before but none of them said the three magic words to me before. I mean they did say it, but Butch was the only one who actually meant it.

"Yeah, Oh." He laughed and got my soccer ball and kicked my way.

"See ya later BC." There was sadness in his voice and started walking away.

I kicked the ball hard and it hit Butch's back.

"What the hell was that for?"  
"Because he you left before I could really say what I wanted to say."

"And that would be?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I ran up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. I stepped back and looked at his dark green eyes.

"Well, you didn't say anything, but hey actions speak better than words." He smiled and I smiled back but before this got to mushy for me I said:

"Let's play a game of one on one." I kicked the ball away from him and he started chasing after me.

"And that's what happened girls."

"So you are telling us that the reason that we waited on your late self was because you and Butch finally hit it off and you lost track of time so we missed the movie?" Blossom asked

"Yep." I said lying on her bed which just happens to be red with pink hearts.

"Well if that is you r only excuse, then we are so proud of you Buttercup!!" Bubbles shrieked.  
"I can't wait until we can do a triple date with all the boys!" Blossom smiled.

I still laid on her bed, letting them talk and plan things. Right now I thought about was how far will our relationship go, but right now I'm going to be like Bubbles and be optimistic about the situation. I'm only a 16 year old, crime fighting hero with some cool powers. What can you expect from me?

* * *

please review!


End file.
